Shower
by xNJx
Summary: Une dispute et une réconciliation sous la douche. /FROSTIRON / RATING M POUR SCÈNE M


**Shower :**

Coucou à toutes ! Aujourd'hui je vous propose ce petit OS tout en douceur ^o^ Un peu de guimauve de temps en temps, ça ne fait pas de mal hein ? Et peut être que ça parviendra à effacer ma réputation d'auteur qui traumatise, tue, trucide ses personnages x'D !

Merci à toutes encore de me suivre ! Je vous adore;)

Bonne lecture.

Angie.

…

S'engueuler pour des trucs aussi idiots. Franchement ! Ils avaient passé l'âge ! Surtout Loki. Bon, d'accord, ça n'était pas si idiot que ça, en fait. Tony passait beaucoup trop de temps enfermé à bricoler, plutôt que d'être avec Loki. Même la nuit... Loki lui faisait la gueule, le privait d'une manière que seul lui même le pouvait, et...ainsi de suite. Pas d'issue possible. Mais cette fois ci, l'engueulade avait eu du bon.

Voilà maintenant qu'ils étaient debout l'un en face de l'autre, silencieux.

« Je t'aime Loki, je...je vais faire des efforts, mais alors il va falloir que tu m'aides, me motive. Je suis un midgardien stupide, tu le sais. Mais...je ne peux rien faire sans toi, alors ne me menace pas de t'en aller, ça ne m'aidera en rien. »

Le dieu resta silencieux, vêtu d'un tee-shirt vert foncé et d'un jean noir. Ses pieds étaient nus et ses cheveux légèrement en bataille. Il était relativement tôt, mais Loki, en se réveillant seul une nouvelle fois, n'avait pas pu supporter. La coupe était pleine cette fois ci.

« Je t'aime, » continua le génie, « tu es la personne avec qui je veux vivre, progresser. Tu es la chose la plus importante, celle sans laquelle je ne pourrais pas vivre. Mais tout ca, » continua t-il, en ouvrant les bras théâtralement, « c'est trop. Je veux dire, c'est plus que ce que je pensais pouvoir accepter. Toi vivant chez moi après nos débuts compliqués. Le fait de t'avouer tout ça...c'est- »

« Chut... » le coupa doucement Loki, alors que le génie commençait à pleurer. Il le prit par la taille et l'humain se réfugia dans son cou. Loki n'aimait pas le voir pleurer, même s'il en le voyait pas à proprement parler. Il pouvait sentir les larmes chaudes dans son cou et frotta vigoureusement le dos de son amant pour le rassurer.

« Je suis heureux que les autres t'acceptent et que tu puisses songer à présent de te joindre aux Avengers mais...Je n'ai jamais eu autant. J'ai toujours eu...Je n'ai jamais rien eu, malgré tout ce que tout le monde peut penser. Je suis vide et je l'ai toujours été, Loki. »

Ce dernier l'écoutait attentivement C'était bien la première fois que Tony se confiait si ouvertement.

« Tu as raison et tu as tort, _mon amour._ » répondit Loki.

Tony releva enfin la tête vers lui, leurs souffles très proches. Ses yeux noisettes étaient rougis, et ses joues mouillées de larmes.

« Tu as raison d'être heureux pour nous, et je le suis également. Mais tu as tort sur la suite. Tu n'es pas vide. Tu es l'humain le plus complet que j'ai pu rencontrer. C'est justement toutes ces épreuves et toutes ces endurances qui ont fait de toi ce que tu es. Nous avons certes eu des débuts difficiles, mais la suite n'en a été que plus glorieuse. Je...Je suis un dieu, et je suis tombé amoureux d'un midgardien. Quelle honte cela est à Asgard, mais pour moi, c'est la plus belle chose que j'ai jamais fait de ma vie. Peut être même la seule, à part donner vie à mes enfants. Je suis vide, et moi je peux le dire. Je refuse cependant que tu t'injuries ainsi, mon ange. »

Ces mots firent sourire un peu Tony, et Loki en profita pour lui voler un baiser.

« Je préfère ça. Et, pour te répondre, oui je vais t'aider. Je n'ai jamais songé un seul instant à m'en aller. Je voulais te faire réagir car tu te détruis, et cela m'insupporte de te voir ainsi. »

Le dieu laissa un moment au génie pour qu'il puisse méditer ses paroles, puis, après un instant il se dirigea vers la sortie de l'atelier.

« Je vais prendre une douche, »*

Tony leva les yeux vers lui, semblant déjà aller mieux. Il hocha la tête.

« Très bien. »

« Et tu vas me rejoindre, » compléta le dieu, avec un sourire malicieux.

Tony sourit, « Encore mieux. »

 _C'est mon Tony,_ rigola Loki intérieurement.

…

L'eau chaude coulait sur la peau de Loki. Cela faisait une bonne dizaine de minutes qu'il était sous la douche, et Tony n'était toujours pas là. Il décida alors de ne pas s'en inquiéter. Tony avait juste besoin d'un moment à lui tout seul. Il ne s'était jamais livré comme il l'avait fait, et tout cela était trop nouveau pour lui. Même si ça faisait maintenant près d'un an qu'il était ensemble. Leur relation avait toujours été bonne, mais voilà plusieurs semaines que les disputes s'enchaînaient... Loki avait hâte que tout s'arrange.

Les yeux fermés, Loki sentit soudainement un corps se coller au sien. Tony déposait silencieusement des baisers sur sa nuque, les poils de son bouc faisant frissonner le dieu.

« Te voilà, » murmura t-il, avec un sourire.

Le génie se contenta d'un silence, encore torturé par ses pensées. Loki décida alors de lui changer les idées. Tandis que l'eau ruisselait sur leurs corps proches, le dieu se tourna pour lui faire face et l'embrassa langoureusement, tout en le repoussant contre le mur de la douche. Tony se laissa faire, acceptant le baiser et la langue qui s'immisçait dans sa bouche avec envie. Loki savait toujours s'y prendre. Le dieu laissa ses mains vagabonder sur le torse de son humain, jusqu'à ce que l'une d'entre elles ne saisisse l'érection naissante de l'Iron Man.

« Et tu es content de me voir en plus, tiens donc. » le taquina Loki.

« Ca fait longtemps, » murmura Tony, en respirant lourdement lorsque le dieu libéra sa bouche.

Cependant son répit ne fut que de courte durée, car Loki se mit à genoux et commença à le sucer si violemment et sensuellement que l'humain en oublia son prénom. Il se laissa aller à la sensation délicieuse de la bouche experte, sa _Silver Tongue_ comme il l'appelait, autour de sa queue. Lorsqu'il était proche de l'orgasme, et que Loki le sentait vibrer, il se retira. Tony se sentait frustré mais encore plus excité. C'est alors que quelque chose de bien particulier se produisit. Loki, qui avait toujours mené la danse -ce qui voulait dire que c'était toujours lui qui dominait dans leur relation- sauta dans les bras de Tony. Ainsi, il pouvait porter son poids plume et le plaquer contre le mur de la douche.

« Je veux que tu me montres à quel point tu m'aimes. » lui chuchota t-il à l'oreille.

Le sourire que Loki lui adressa était tellement flamboyant et plein de promesses que Tony ne put résister. Il l'embrassa fougueusement tout en le pénétrant. Les gémissements de Loki furent capturés par les lèvres de son amant, et la baise que Tony adopta passa de lente à rapide. Les coups de butoirs furent bientôt plus experts, rapides, prononcés, et les cris de plaisir de Loki en témoignèrent. Si quelqu'un se baladait dans la Tour, il avait sûrement tout entendu. Temps pis ! Cela faisait intérieurement rigoler Loki. Lorsque son corps trembla, Tony vint en même temps que son dieu. Ce dernier se remit sur ses jambes et embrassa son amant.

« Merci pour cette démonstration, » rigola t-il, en se frottant un peu les fesses. Puis un sourire pervers se dessina sur ses lèvres, « A mon tour. »

…

Plusieurs semaines passèrent, et les choses s'arrangèrent entre les deux amants. Tony faisait d'immense efforts, s'accordant seulement une à deux heures dans l'atelier par jour, sans quitter le lit la nuit. Il prouva de différentes façons qu'il aimait Loki et qu'il ne pouvait pas vivre sans lui. De son côté, le dieu rejoignit le groupe des Avengers et devint le magicien de la bande. Il leur était très utiles, et tous étaient heureux que les choses s'étaient arrangées entre lui et Tony. Steve avait même plaisanté en leur disant de se marier, ce qui les avait laissé perplexe. Loki voudrait sans doute en parler, se dit Tony, un jour. Mais vint alors tout autre chose.

Un jour, deux mois environ après leur dispute et leur réconciliation sous la douche, Loki vint trouver le génie dans son atelier. Cela faisait à peine quinze minutes qu'il y était. L'expression du magicien semblait partagée. Il était -semblait- inquiet mais heureux.

« Ca va, Lo' ? » lui demanda Tony, en l'attrapant par la taille.

Il déposa un baiser sur sa tempe. Loki lui sourit faiblement.

« Euh...oui, je...dois te dire quelque chose. »

L'expression de Tony changea aussitôt. Mince...Quoi ? Il allait le quitter ? C'est ça ! Oh merde !

« Oui... ? » fit-il, hésitant.

Loki se mordit la lèvre et, plongeant ses yeux verts émeraudes dans les yeux noisettes de son amant, il avoua :

« Tu vas être papa, _mon amour._ »

…

 _The end._

* à l'origine c'est un dialogue de Pepper et de Tony dans _Iron Man 3_


End file.
